sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
NR Fleet Positions (guide)
Navigation Officer (NavO) Job Description: As a member of the Bridge Staff, this officer works closely with the CO and XO of the ship, or whomever is in command of the bridge at the time. It is this person's duty to execute navigational tasks as ordered by the on-duty bridge commander. These include, but are not limited to: navigation of the vessel within the star system, plotting and executing hyperspace jumps, as well as docking and undocking operations. In combat operations, they work closely with Sensors and Gunnery personnel, determining what are the best maneuvers and approach routes in order to follow the directives laid down by their commanding officers. Role-play Opportunities: The NavO works closely with other bridge staff members. The position allows the character to be tasked out to shuttles for assisting crews as needed. On duty, RP will be primarily focused on the Bridge, and poses for the ship's movements during combat and non-combat space RP. This person also has the opportunity to assist in ground operations by operating shuttles and assault vessels. They may be called upon to assist in Search and Rescue operations for downed personnel. Required Skills: 4D Capital Ship Piloting, 4D Starship Piloting, 4D Astrogation Suggested Skills: Sensors Communications Officer (ComO) Job Description: Communications Officers are responsible for all signal activity regarding their respective vessel. Duties include but are not limited to: deploying communication relay sites, frequency management, communication security (anti-jamming), jamming and spying on enemy communication systems. Role-play Opportunities: The ComO is a very flexible position being able to be deployed with a variety of units stationed on their vessel. Primary duties will be on-bridge interaction with other bridge staff. As an information warfare specialist, this character will have great RP opportunities to slice or jam enemy forces' communications during combat. Addtional duties may also take you planet-side to rebuild communication infrastructure after major ground battles and coordinating artillery barrages or space fire in assistance of deployed ground forces. Required Skills: 4D Communications, 4D Cryptography, 4D Slicing Suggested Skills: Sensors Security Officer (SecOff) Job Description: Security personnel are responsible for ship security and will function similar to a Military Police unit. They are responsible for upholding New Republic and Military law on their respective vessel. The Security detail on a ship will vary depending on the size of the ship, their responsibilities also include detaining prisoners, running the detention cell, making and processing arrests, training fleet personnel on weapons and tactics, providing security detail for VIPs on and off the ship, and defending the ship from internal conflicts. Often times, a SecOff will work in tandem with the Marine Corps, if a contingent of marines are stationed on board the vessel, though they does not interfere with Marine duties that take place outside the vessel. Role-play Opportunities: VIP Protection, defending the ship from attack, and keeping prisoners safe and secure will provide you with unique role-play experiences that are found nowhere else within the Fleet. Training Fleet Personal on weapons and tactics as well as being a member of the ship's Security Force (Military Police) offer great opportunities. As well, there is the opportunity of participating in ship-boarding operations and assisting in ground operations in a combat capacity. Required Skills: 4D Blaster, 4D Dodge, 4D Security Suggested Skills: Search Gunnery Officer (GunOff) Job Description: Gunnery Officers, also called Fire Specialists, are responsible for the operation of the vessel's weapon platforms, including tractor beam projectors. They coordinate the firing solutions fed to the individual cannons and batteries operated by enlisted personnel. It is their duty to come up with the most effective way of reducing enemy defences or outright destroying them if called for. In cooperation with Sensors and Navigation personnel, they determine what is the best way of following the directives laid by the commanding officers in battle. Role-play Opportunities: GunOffs will work closely with Bridge Staff in executing battle plans and priorities for firing the ship's weapon systems. Coordinating with Ground Staff is essential to prevent fratricide and collateral damage. During combat engagements, they will be responsible for firing weapon systems and posing their effects. They can also be detailed to assist in ground operations by operating the guns on vehicles or stationary batteries. Required Skills: 4D Starship Gunnery, 4D Sensors Suggested Skills: Shield Operations, Vehicle Gunnery Shield Operations Officer (ShieldOff) Job Description: In charge of the handling of all of the vessel's shield systems. Under peaceful times, ShieldOps officers will maintain, and make certain that the ship's shields are working well, and are in top conditions. When in combat, the ShieldOff is in charge of allocating proper energy levels to the shield, and making certain that all breaches are contained. Role-play Opportunities: ShieldOffs will be at the forefront of a ship's running during combat times, and their expertise is needed so that the enemy's attacks are neutralized as much as possible. They will be needed to ensure that the vessel stays in one piece. And when not fighting, they will work closely with other bridge crew when developing plans for the upcoming battles. Required Skills: 4D Shield Operations, 4D Sensors Suggested Skills: Starship Gunnery, Starship Repair Medical Personnel (MedPers) Job Description: Provide medical care for ship personnel, Marine contingent, VIPs and prisoners, medical personnel, composed of Doctors who are officers and Medics who are enlisted, are of critical importance to a ship's running. Their responsibilities range from deploying in ground operations to provide aid to any injured in those battles, triaging wounded personnel, surgeries and even healing the common headache. Role-play Opportunities: MedPers will cover with a variety of wounded/injured characters and NPCs. They are encouraged to instruct Combat First Aid (CFA) to Marine and Fleet personnel and teach basic first aid to civilians. They can also expect be called upon whenever a force is deployed for a battle and might even find themselves in tough situations requiring the use of their sidearms. Required Skills: 4D Medicine (Medic), 5D Medicine (Doctor) Suggested Skills: Blaster, Dodge, Willpower Technical Personnel (TechCrew) Job Description: A ship's technical crew is involved in all repair issues on board their respective ships, including the maintenance of the various droids used, and should the ship be large enough, all starfighters and ground vehicles deployed with it. Technical personnel are divided into officers and enlisted, and from then on subdivided into various teams depending on area of expertise. Technicians, enlisted and officers alike, will report all ship discrepancies to their superiors and command personnel, then provide full reports when the discrepancies are repaired. Additional duties include being deployed as part of damage control teams during battles to patch up damaged incurred as best as possible and keep the ship in the fight for as long as possible. Role-play Opportunities: TechCrew work closely with other personnel deployed within a ship to ensure everything is in proper working order. Role-play will often be focused around fixing broken shuttles, starfighters, Marine vehicles and weaponry, damaged ship systems, and droid maintenance. They can be called upon during ground operations and deployed with the Marine contingent, and should they have expertise in this area, might even be required to rig up explosives for use during ground battles. Required Skills: 4D in Starship Repair, 4D in Droid Repair Suggested Skills: Vehicle Repair, Demolitions Intelligence Liaison Officer (ILO) :See Also 'New Republic Intelligence, New Republic Fleet Intelligence''' ''Job Description: These officers provide vital communications link between NRI, NRFI and Fleet Operations. ILOs work closely with Command Staff, briefing them on NRI/NRFI deployment and capabilities. Intelligence Liaison Officers are also expected to take a hand in making certain that operations are planned with as much information as possible, even if this requires that they gather this information themselves. Role-play Opportunities: ILOs work closely with local populations to gather loyalties, motives, and behavior of local governments, organizations, groups, and individuals. They will brief these findings to command staff and other personnel as required. They may be deployed ahead of a planned operation to a system, station or planet to reconnoiter enemy assets and gather as much information as possible. When battle begins, however, it is their duty to provide as much information as possible and advice colleagues as to possible actions and reactions. They may also be called upon during ground operations, and as such are trained to know how to defend themselves and others they are working with. Required Skills: 4D Willpower, 4D Cryptography Suggested Skills: Blaster, Streetwise Category:Occupation Guides